


That Summer Feeling

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Road Trips, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: It's Summer, and Isak is on a surfing road trip with Even, his long time friend, who he's been in love with for as long as he can remember.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	That Summer Feeling

“What do you think?” Even asked, pulling on the handbrake and looking out the window. “Is this a good place to stop?”

Isak’s eyes tracked the horizon, looking up and down the beach. It was surprisingly deserted, no sign of dark clouds rolling in, and the waves swelling into the shore looked decent.

“Yeah, looks good to me,” he agreed.

They unpacked the van, taking down their boards, towels, chairs and cooler, setting themselves up under a large beach umbrella. The sand was crystal white, and warm under Isak’s feet. It was the start of what looked to be a perfect day.

Sitting in his deck chair, he admired the view as he slowly ate his sandwich. It wasn’t the waves that had caught his attention, but rather the boy sitting opposite him. Even had taken off his shirt; the sun was already beating down unforgivingly.

He’d never get sick of looking at the other boy, though he was always careful to flick his eyes past him whenever Even felt his gaze and looked back at him. But right now, Even was staring out at the water, tracking it’s movements, already picking out the best spots for them. It left Isak free to take him in; his usually pale skin was starting to tan nicely and the lithe muscles of his stomach glistened with a light coating of sweat from the late morning sun.

Isak fought back a blush as he glanced at the front of Even’s board shorts. His cheeks heated as he dragged his eyes away. He couldn’t get too carried away. That would create all sorts of… problems, one’s which Isak wasn’t prepared to deal with.

“Ready?” Even asked.

Isak looked back at him. Even had already finished his sandwich and grabbed his wet suit from the bag next to him.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He scoffed the last of his food, washing it down with a few gulps from his water bottle.

Even beat him out to the sea. Isak watched from the beach, as the boy sliced through the water. His own wet suit was still slightly damp from the day before, making it a nightmare to pull on. He should've hung it up to dry like Even had suggested. He clumsily made his way down to the water to join the other boy, who was already sitting up on his board, waiting for him.

* * *

Many hours later, Isak collapsed onto the wet sand, a huge grin on his face. Even fell beside him, laughing.

“God, my legs feel like jelly,” Isak complained, feeling every single one of his muscles protesting. It had been worth it though. This protected cove had some of the best waves they’d been able to find so far on their road trip. They’d thrown themselves out there again and again, cutting through wave after glorious wave, feeling like kings of the ocean.

“Same,” Even agreed, pushing himself up onto his elbows with a groan. He looked out at the sea. The boy looked more at peace than Isak had seen him be in a long time. Even was like that. He needed to move, needed to exhaust himself and push his body’s limits to feel content.

His hair was tangled on top of his head in matted waves from the salt water. Normally it was smooth and styled, and sometimes one or two strands fell in front of his forehead, but the combination of sun and the sea had curled it, bleaching it slightly as well. The look suited him.

It took him a few long moments to realise that Even was staring back at him. It wasn’t until the boy ran a hand through his hair, that Isak even noticed. “Is there something in my hair?” Even asked, sounding bemused.

“No,” Isak said, panicking slightly. “Just, uh, it’s wavy. It looks different.”

Even grimaced. “I know, it’s horrible. I can’t pull it off quite as well as you can”

“It’s not horrible,” he said, immediately, flushing when Even raised an eyebrow at him. “I uh, I think it looks nice actually.”

Even studied him a few moments longer, lips turning up at one side. “Thanks? It feels disgusting though. I’d kill for a shower, honestly.”

“Me too,” Isak agreed, relieved at the change of topic. “Next place we stop _needs_ to have a shower block, for real.”

“Sounds good to me,” Even agreed. “I feel like I have sand in all my unmentionables.”

The other boy got up and walked back over to their stuff. It took Isak a bit longer to move, his mind stalling as he imagined said unmentionables.

He shook his head, pushing himself up and trotting after Even.

* * *

Even had wrestled off his wet suit, hanging it over the back of his deck chair to dry. He sat down, glancing up and down the beach, the beginnings of an idea glittering in his eyes.

“I know that look,” Isak sighed.

Even flushed a little. “Am I that obvious, huh?”

“Yep,” Isak said, pulling down the zipper of his own wet suit and sighing as the constriction to his chest eased. It was fine when you put it on, but after hours of wearing the thing, you really started to feel it. He peeled it off, glancing back over at Even. “Well?” He prompted. “Spill it.”

The other boy was giving him a funny look, but shook his head. “Right,” he said. “I was just thinking that it might be nice to sleep under the stars tonight, rather than in the van. Maybe build up a bonfire. What do you think?”

Isak looked along the beach. There was certainly plenty of driftwood, enough to keep a fire going for at least a few hours.

“You know what, that sounds nice actually,” he agreed.

Plus, this was the first beach they’d come across in a few days without another soul in sight. Normally they found at least a few other people and sat around swapping stories, playing cards, and having a few beers. It was nice, but nowhere near as nice as the thought of having Even all to himself.

“Cool,” Even said enthusiastically, jumping to his feet and walking around, bending over to pick up a few pieces of driftwood. Isak definitely didn’t slide on his mirrored sunglasses to watch him work. 

* * *

It only took half an hour for them to gather up enough wood for a decent fire. They’d had to work together to drag over a bigger piece; one that would burn for quite a few hours. Isak got it started while Even prepared some food for them. It was only sandwiches and crisps, but sitting next to Even made it feel like a feast.

“This is nice,” Even said quietly, staring into the orange flames.

It was cosy. The sun was starting to set over the waves, the flames flickering in front of them, the air warm. 

“It is,” Isak agreed. He glanced at Even, entranced by the way the light flickered over his skin. After awhile, he noticed that Even was smiling curiously at him. “What is it?” Isak asked.

“You always watch me,” Even said, eyes flicking towards him and then back at the flames.

Isak felt his cheeks heat. “No, I don’t,” he objected, tearing his eyes away. His heart racing in his chest.

“Yeah, you do,” Even murmured, sounding amused. The other boy moved his chair closer. Their knees brushed. Isak felt a nervous lump forming in his throat, keeping him silent. “I don’t mind,” Even reassured him. “Actually, I like it.”

Slowly, Isak looked up at him. “You do?” He asked hoarsely.

Even nodded. “I didn’t know what to think when everyone else bailed on us for this trip” he mused.

Isak bit his lip, looking down. All of their friends knew about his feelings for Even. How could they not? Isak couldn't tear his eyes away from Even for longer than a couple of seconds. “And then I realised, they wanted us to spend more time alone together.”

Isak said nothing, squirming in his seat.

“You like me, don’t you Isak?”

There it was. Out in the open. At last.

Isak nodded, letting out a shaky breath. Even brought a hand up, tilting up his chin, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. His face was close, closer than it had ever been.

Isak held his breath, looking into his eyes, his heart thumping in his chest. Even smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Isak sighed. It was perfect.

One kiss turned into two, then three, then four. Their lips meeting and brushing was the most amazing feeling. Isak moved closer, turning more fully so that he could kiss him harder, gripping at his shoulders, the back of his neck, his hair, kissing Even with all of the passion he’d been hiding away for so long.

They were both breathless when they pulled apart. Even looked wrecked, his hair was a mess, and his lips were bruised. Isak squirmed a little at how hot the boy looked like this. He couldn’t believe he’d been the one to do it to him.

“God,” Even whispered.

Isak hummed his agreement, letting his hands drop, drifting down his back and settling at his hips. He gently guided the other boy up and over to one of their towels, spread out on the still warm sand. He laid down, pulling Even on top of him so that he was draped over his body, every long, hard inch of him pressed against Isak. He grinned, reaching up to grip Even’s hair, tugging his head down. Their lips met again, hungrier now, more insistent. 

The fire crackled and hissed in front of them as they kissed the night away, making up for lost time, learning about every inch of each other, leaving bruises up and down each other’s necks. 

It was everything Isak had ever dreamed of. And when, the next morning, they sent a picture to the group chat, of them together - Isak smiling widely as Even kissed his cheek - everyone was thrilled for them.

_Guys??? Does this mean what I think it means???_

_Finally._

_It’s about damn time!_

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
